Toon Patrol
The Toon Patrol are the secondary antagonists of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. They are a gang of anthropomorphic toon weasels who serve as henchmen to Judge Doom. History In the movie, the Toon Patrol are the law enforcers of Toontown, although behaving less like law enforcer and more like criminals. Judge Doom has hired them to arrest Roger Rabbit for the murder of Marvin Acme. Their vehicle is a black 1937 Dodge Humpback panel truck which serves as a paddy wagon. The vehicle is fitted with official City of Los Angeles "Toon Patrol" decals on the front doors. Like all the other Toons in the movie, the Toon Patrol are invincible to physical body harm except from a chemical blend called "The Dip." A combination of powerful solvents, The Dip dissolves the ink and paint which comprise the toons. In the case of the weasels, it is shown that prolonged laughter is lethal to them; while Eddie Valiant jokes around in front of them during the climax of the film, where all, except their leader Smartass, die from laughing at him. Smartass meets his demise after Valiant kicks him into the vat of The Dip. Design of the Toon Patrol and their switchblades were inspired by The Weasels in the 1949 Disney cartoon, "The Wind in the Willows." The Toon Patrol make an appearance in the "Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin" ride at Disneyland, where they serve as the main antagonists. The Weasels Each of the weasels has a personality which matches his name: Smarty is the leader of the weasels and is the secondary antagonist of the film, he himself was ranked sergeant by Judge Doom himself. His favorite weapon being his revolver though in the bar he had threatened Eddie with a switch blade.Though sarcastic at times, he shows the most discipline and self-control. While very antagonistic, he seems to care about the other weasels, as he was the first to warn them of what happens when they can't control their laughter. He also has commited malapropism almost every time he speaks, such as the tips of Roger being in the apartment was "corrugated" (corroborated) by several sources. He is also shown to be arrogant and bossy, as seen on the related ride where he constantly bosses the other weasels around and comes up with an evil plan to dip Roger Rabbit and take over Toontown for good. On the ride, he is also shown to be short-tempered, often heard to be hitting Stupid on the head if bothered with foolish questions. He is a brown weasle with tan markings, he wears a light pink double breasted zoot coat with a gold chain in the left pocket, a white dress shirt with a hot pink be-jeweled tie, matching hat, and spats on his feet. He is the third weasel to die in the film, though not by losing control of his laughter. When he points out a mistake in the song Eddie sings to entertain the weasels with, Eddie kicks him in the crotch, sending him flying into the Dip where he dissolves and dies. He is voiced by David Lander. Greasy is Puerto Rican weasel and second-in-command. He is suave and the most eager to fight. He is also shown to be perverted, as he immediately takes Judge Doom's order to search Jessica Rabbit for Marvin Acme's will as an opportunity to feel her of course getting caught in her "Booby Trap". He is a dark brown weasle with greasy slick back black hair. He wears a green zoot suit styled trench coat and trousers hiked up to his chest, partially obscuring a pink tie and white dress shirt, and spectator shoes; he appropriately resembles a zoot suit gangster from the L.A. "Zoot Suit Riots" of the 1940s. Like his compatriot Stupid, Greasy is overweight, although this does not appear to have affected his self-esteem. He mostly is shown speaking English but in certain moments, like the booby trap, he is shown cursing in Puerto Rican. He is the fourth weasel to die after losing control of his laughter before his corpse dissolves into ink by the Dip. He is voiced by Charles Fleischer. Psycho is the most insane of the weasel gang. He is the most mentally unstable of the group and seems to get excited at the concept of killing, as he was heard laughing gleefully when Judge Doom kills the Toon shoe, and when he is in charge of shooting the Dip at Roger and Jessica he is heard laughing and saying "Time to kill the Rabbit" in a sing song-y voice. He is the same colors as Smarty, wears an unbuckled straitjacket, has blue eyes with yellow and white swirls and his weapon of choice is a straight razor.On a few occasions, it is implied that he enjoys pretending his straitjacket is buckled by hugging himself tightly, namely when he exits the Toon Patrol's car in his first appearance, and while laughing after Eddie stuffs a bar of soap into Smart Ass's mouth, though this might also be implying that he just might not be entirely used to having the straitjacket unbuckled. He is the last weasel to die after losing control of his laughter. While laughing, he falls into the Dip's machinery. He was dangerous even after his death, as he turned tries the Dip sprayer back at Roger and Jessica Rabbit along with a sly "Bye-Bye!". He is voiced by Charles Fleischer. Wheezy is a super heavy chain-smoker. He keeps a stash of cigarettes in his jacket and hat. When he has cigarettes in his mouth, he has a raspy voice and when he dosen't, he has a deep voice. He is the most mellow of the weasels, only seeming to really get worked up when his soul tries to leave his body. He wears a dingy white mashed bowler hat in which he carries an additional stash of cigarettes, a black vest, a loose tie, and a wrinkled shirt. His weapon of choice is a Tommy Gun but he only uses it once in the film (when he shoots around Eddie Valiant's doorknob to open the door), preferring to use physical combat. He has bluish-grey fur while his comrades have brown fur. He is the second weasel to die after losing control of his laughter and appears afraid of dying. When his soul was leaving his body, he desperately tried to pull it back in, but to no avail than his lifeless body dissolves into a melted ink by the Dip. He is voiced by June Foray. Stupid is the dumbest member of the gang. He is clearly overweight, while all the other weasels are fairly slim. He wears a blue and grey striped T-shirt, a red beanie with a propeller and dingy blue and white sneakers with untied laces. His weapon of choice is a baseball bat with a nail through it. He is so stupid that he is seen hitting himself over the head with his own weapon while laughing. He has one line in the film, when he excitedly informs Judge Doom that Toontown is on the other side of the wall in the Acme Factory, which he and Wheezy are drilling open. He is the first weasel to die after losing control of his laughter and his body is seen clutching a lily before his corpse dissolves into ink by the Dip. He is voiced by Fred Newman. Deleted weasels During production, there were going to be seven weasels rather than five, much like the Seven Dwarves. The other two were named "Slimy" and "Flasher." Other names considered were Crazy, Sleazy, Scummy, Itchy and Twitchy. However, only Slimy and Flasher made it to the sketch stage and no voicework for them was ever completed. Slimy was a black weasel with 1950s greaser attire who puked slime (and, just by looking at his concept art, could also be playing in it) and carried a blackjack as a weapon. Flasher, as his name implies, wore a trenchcoat, but did not carry a visual weapon. The conceptual art of these characters is included in the 15th anniversary DVD edition of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. Also, there is an unnamed weasel in Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin. He is a dark brown weasel who wears a grey baggy hat, a white button-up shirt and dark cadet-blue baggy suspenders. He was voiced by Will Ryan. His origins are unknown, though some names have been suggested by fans, notably "Sleazy." Trivia * It was once rumored that Jim Varney and Jeff Bennett voiced the weasels. * Some of the fans of the Toon Patrol believe them to be 'vigilantes' and 'misguided', believing that they were always good from the start and that their boss Judge Doom manipulated them into doing evil things. This however is not true. They were always evil and were not misguided by anything and were never vigilantes, seeing as they laughed at the suffering of others and corporated with Judge Doom to destroy Toontown. * On the related ride, Smarty is shown to have been caught by the law before, for a wanted poster can be seen somewhere. On the poster, it is revealed that Smartass has been wanted in 13 states for 'toon-napping', 'assault with a silly weapon', 'petty larcany', 'grand larceny', and 'really grand larceny'. * Smartass was renamed to 'Wise Guy' on the ride and to 'Smarty'. Category:1980s introductions Category:Toon Villains Category:Touchstone Villains Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Traitors Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Weasels Category:House of Mouse cameos Category:Murderers Category:Foolish Characters Category:Blabbermouths Category:Roger Rabbit antagonists Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Classics Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Bullies Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Funny villains Category:Always evil Category:Ruthless villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Kidnappers Category:Killers Category:Thieves Category:Burglers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Selfish villains Category:Kingdom Keepers Villains